


Hierophant’s Procession

by Darkrealmist



Series: The House of the Dead Poetry [16]
Category: The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Boats and Ships, Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Fish, Free Verse, Gen, Genetics, Gothic, Guns, Horror, Invasion, Mutants, Poetry, Priests, Prose Poem, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Survival Horror, Tarot, Terrorism, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the Hierophant’s invasion, set during The House of the Dead 2.
Series: The House of the Dead Poetry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200067





	Hierophant’s Procession

Hierophant’s Procession

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the House of the Dead series.

Summary:

A poem based on the Hierophant’s invasion, set during _The House of the Dead 2_.

* * *

Something has taken the city over. What’s wrong with this city?  
The civilians flee sluggishly, even as zombies defenestrate them and heap in threes on their cars.  
Beakless teething carrion birds flock a jeweler corpse unflayed. Torsos and leeches on the lumpy carpet.  
Carnival for the coming magus. Piazza of recent terrorist commotion. Water gate struck by gondola.  
“Seems like Goldman,” Harry begins to explain. Alack, six angels couldn’t bar the griptide’s geyser force.  
The amphibious, barnacled pontiff lying in wait at the bottom of the filthy trench climbs upon land.  
Gill-cage snapping, periodically baring its beating, dual-chambered heart.

This clergyman’s staff is his harpoon trident, the instrument he uses to profer his stabbing censure.  
Dives into the sluice, and to their pope’s rescue the marine priest’s followers swim in a deadly school.  
Mofish on the hunt for livelier flesh to pick clean. Mutant piranhas reciting the fish wizard’s sermon.  
The rustle of spiny, webbed fins lapping the blood-pooled canal.

He taketh to the sky off and below Sunset Bridge, condemning what man considers sacrosanct.  
Right! Or left?  
Neptunian scourge, increasing the chaos of the city.  
James and Gary are in his face. They won’t let him get away with this!  
There, in the brackish current, the deboned aquatic prelate bobs afloat.  
Dogs of the AMS…Time they made a move.

He was fifth of the B Series, born twice, to create a lasting hole.

I cannot breathe your air anymore. What is it to drywalk, but to tolerate a hostile environment?

So muddy, the water under the bridge.


End file.
